<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anti-valentines by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416668">Anti-valentines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR'>RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m having a party tonight.”</p><p>“On Valentine’s Day?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s an anti-valentines party.”</p><p>And that was how they all ended up at Morgan’s house on Valentine’s Day celebrating the fact that they were single.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anti-valentines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m having a party tonight,” Morgan said as she walked into the residents lounge, Claire, Shaun, Alex, Neil and Audrey all looked over to her.</p><p>“On Valentine’s Day?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Yes, it’s an anti-valentines party, all the single people in here are invited,” Morgan replied.</p><p>“So basically everyone in this room,” Alex said.</p><p>“Unless anyone has a secret lover they’ve got plans with tonight,” everyone looked around at each other then back at Morgan, “good, I’ll see you all at my place later then.”</p><p>And that was how they all ended up at Morgan’s house on Valentine’s Day celebrating the fact that they were single.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alex and Shaun arrived first, Alex having picked Shaun up from his apartment and giving him a lift. Claire and Neil arrived soon after, Neil offering to give her a lift there and back so she didn’t have to worry about getting an Uber. Audrey was last to arrive. </p><p>Once everyone was there, Morgan started handing out drinks and they all sat on her couches socialising.</p><p>“Why don’t we play a game?” She asked.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” Alex asked.</p><p>“Truth or dare, if you don’t do what you’re given you have to take a shot,” she replied.</p><p>“I’m on call tonight, I can’t drink,” Audrey said.</p><p>“And I’m driving so I can’t either,” Neil added.</p><p>“Well you guys better be brave and do the truths and dares,” Morgan laughed. </p><p>It took a bit of convincing but eventually everyone agreed to join in.</p><p>“Okay, Alex you’re first, truth or dare?” Morgan asked.</p><p>“Truth,” Alex replied.</p><p>“When was the last time you dated someone that wasn’t Mia?” She asked.</p><p>“When was the last time you acted like a human being?” He shot back, not wanting to answer.</p><p>“So years,” she replied, causing the others to laugh, “your turn Shaun.”</p><p>“I pick truth,” Shaun said.</p><p>“Okay, who do you miss more, Carly or Lea?” Morgan asked.</p><p>“Did you really have to bring that up?” Claire said.</p><p>“Yes, it’s truth or dare, you’ve gotta ask the juicy stuff,” Morgan replied, “so Shaun, what’s your answer?” Shaun didn’t reply, he just took a shot instead.</p><p>They played a many rounds of this, Audrey had gotten a call from the hospital half way through so left them all to it, the others, besides Neil and Alex, were all fairly drunk, Claire was the worst though.</p><p>“Your turn Claire,” Morgan said, “truth or dare?”</p><p>“I’ll go with a dare this time,” the young resident replied, slurring her words slightly.</p><p>“I dare you to kiss Dr Melendez,” Morgan giggles. Claire tipped her head back and groaned and Neil raised an eyebrow at Morgan.</p><p>“Don’t you think this is going a bit far?” He asked.</p><p>“It’s a party and this is truth or dare, nothing is too far,” Morgan replied.</p><p>“But I don’t think I can take another shot, I’m already pissed,” Claire said, hardly being able to sit up straight.</p><p>“Then do the dare,” Morgan grinned. Neil was about to object when Claire grabbed his face and planted her lips on his, he was surprised at first but after a little while he got over that and all he could feel were fireworks going off through his body, he could tell that she felt it too by the way she looked at him as she pulled away, “see that wasn’t so hard,” Morgan laughed, “your turn Dr M.”</p><p>“Um, truth,” he managed to get out.</p><p>“Did you enjoy that kiss?” Alex asked before Morgan could come up with anything. Everyone looked at Neil and he felt like he was blushing slightly.</p><p>“It was alright,” he said, casually.</p><p>“It’s a yes or no question,” Morgan said, Neil looked over to Claire who was watching him with a small smug smile on her face. He swallowed before turning to Morgan.</p><p>“Yes,” he replied.</p><p>“Oooh,” Morgan practically squealed.</p><p>“I believe it’s your turn now Morgan,” Neil said, changing the subject quickly. </p><p>They played the game for a little bit longer before Morgan decided to play some music and the incredibly drunk Claire, Shaun and Morgan, all started dancing and singing loudly. Just as they were about to attempt to get Neil and Alex to join them, Shaun ran in the direction of the bathroom, they could hear him throwing up and that was when they decided to call it a night. Park managed to get Shaun in his car and buckled in before getting in himself and waving goodbye to the others. Neil and Claire headed out to his car but Claire kept stumbling and almost fell over a few times so he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady. Eventually they made it to his car and he got her inside it without too much difficulty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>20 minutes later, Neil pulled up outside of Claire’s apartment. He helped her get up the stairs and unlocked her door for her before leading her in. She held onto him to stop herself from falling and as he let go of her while he shut the door she stumbled into him. Luckily he had turned back around as this happened and caught her in his arms.</p><p>“Let’s get you to bed,” he said to her. She got back onto her feet but stayed in his arms.</p><p>“Did you really enjoy the kiss at the party?” She asked him. He wasn’t sure how to answer that, “because I did,” she continued.</p><p>“I did as well,” he found himself admitting. She looked up into his eyes before leaning forward and capturing his lips again. He kissed her back and she deepened the kiss, walking backwards to lead him towards her bedroom. If it wasn’t for his arms around her she probably would have fallen a few times. </p><p>Once they got to the bedroom door, Neil realised what was going on and pulled away. Claire whimpered slightly before placing kisses on his neck.</p><p>“We can’t do this Claire,” he said.</p><p>“Why not?” She asked, still trailing kisses on his skin, he breathed sharply when she got a sensitive spot on his neck, “you seem to be enjoying it.”</p><p>“I am, God knows I am,” he breathed, “but you’re very drunk and I don’t want you to think I took advantage of you.”</p><p>“I won’t think that,” she said, starting to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>“If we have sex, I want it to be when we’re sober,” he told her. She leaned back and looked at him.</p><p>“Okay,” she agreed, “but can you at least stay? I’m very drunk and might hurt myself if I’m left alone,” she fluttered her eyelashes at him and he sighed.</p><p>“Alright,” he replied, he was about to go out to her couch but she led him to her bed.</p><p>“You can stay in here, you can keep an eye on me better then,” she smirked.</p><p>“Okay, but you’ve got to keep your hands off me,” he replied.</p><p>“No promises,” she answered. Neil chuckled and went into her bathroom to use the toilet and splash some water on his face. When he came back in he laughed when he saw that Claire had fallen asleep, she was only wearing a large T-shirt over her underwear and he moved her duvet over her before stripping down to his boxers and getting in the other side of the bed.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day Claire,” he whispered, kissing her head before going to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>